Avgrundism-Arbete
Avgrundism-Arbete, shortened to Avgrundism, is the religion followed by the True Chaos Insurgency. Doctrine Avgrundism revolves around following the ideals of the High Ungods, and when applicable, some lesser Ungods. The central ideology may also be referred to as chaos, due to its nature. Avgrundism's main principles are pleasure, assertion, and generally enjoying one's life to the fullest. Worship Avgrundism, officially, does not condone or support worship. Instead, it is recommended that Avgrundists view the High Ungods as they may view a wise elder in their family - treated with fraternity and respect, not submission and obedience. This is partly due to worship contradicting with the Avgrundist ideal of chaos - to submit willingly to an authority is to disgrace and destroy one's own free will. To an Avgrundist, obedience should never occur, and one should view an authority's commands as optional requests, not mandatory orders. Peace and War Avgrundism is not pacifist. Unlike many other religions, Avgrundism supports the destruction of those one agrees with. Many in Avgrundism would agree that it is not worth the hassle of trying to convert someone, and yet then it would likely not truly work. Instead, Avgrundists may give the option to convert, but those who disagree have a tendency to be killed and/or harvested. Avgrundism's ideology partially revolves around war and destruction, and this is shown in the most defining nature of the warmongering True Chaos Insurgency. Chaos Avgrundists adore chaos as a concept. Though bound together in fraternity and loyalty, many Avgrundists find pleasure in in-fighting and tumult amongst themselves. Order as a concept is despised by Avgrundists and is seen as an illusive, self-destructive way to temporarily shield oneself from life, and a pointless restriction of pleasure. Self-Improvement and Empowerment Avgrundists believe strongly in self-supremacy. An Avgrundist should aim to never accept belittling or degradation, and self-destruction on the level of suicide is unthinkable. However, those that may suffer such mental illnesses are not shunned but rather convinced (albeit sometimes aggressively) by their peers that it's way more fun to kill wastrels than to kill oneself. The High Ungods The primarily followed deities in Avgrundism are the High Ungods, who originally created the Universe. There are five High Ungods, three of whom were the original creators of the Universe, the other two being later-coming allies. Vyazah Vyazah is the most notable of the High Ungods. To Avgrundists, Vyazah is the embodiment of all they believe. He is said to be the manifestation and creation of the Void itself, and is the most powerful Ungod in the Void. Vyazah is a somewhat humanoid being with tentacles in place of legs, three long arms with sharp fingers, and a three-eyed canine-like skull mounting four large horns, also sporting a mane of tentacles around this skull. Archon Archon is Avgrundism's High Ungod of purity, pleasure and love. Archon takes the form of a female humanoid, and appears much more often to Avgrundists than the other High Ungods. She is known to manifest as either a glowing white silhouette, a great emission of light, or to some who she appears to alone, a subjective appearance of a woman they would consider beautiful. Za'rral Za'rral is the High Ungod of destruction, decay and power. Za'rral appears as a fleshy mass, constantly decaying and rearranging. He may manifest to his followers as a smaller rendition of himself, or a disembodied voice speaking gutterally. Za'rral enjoys destruction, but refuses to be destroyed himself, rather becoming what one could call death's herald. Za'rral is said to be the combination of countless cell-like daemons forming one great consciousness. He is the original designer of material beings, crafting their flesh and bone after his own form. Tzath'uul Tzath'uul is the High Ungod of knowledge, meddling and spiritual power. He appears as a very chitinous being, usually accompanied by some sort of magical aura or rune. He is covered in eyes, and has no mouth, but speaks in what sounds like a rearranged voice placed on top of alien noises. He originated as a creation of the Deep Dark, after the activation of the Mechanism, and possesses a great deal of knowledge. That which he does not know, he aims to discover, and the most prominent of abilities he seeks is the ability to see into the minds of materials and daemons alike. Y'virat Y'virat is the High Ungod of creation, consistency and strength. He appears as a massive machine, constantly growing himself and producing smaller machines as his daemons. Y'virat enjoys the use of technology and has modelled his own appearance after it, taking many designs of machines known and unknown to the True Chaos Insurgency to add to himself. History Avgrundism was originally founded at an undeterminable time before the Void Event, as Ludvig Ståhlberg percieved visions of the Void. This led to the founding of the Circle of Avgrundism, which was the direct predecessor to the True Chaos Insurgency. The Circle existed in the Golden Age alongside the Empire of the Isles, and each faction greatly opposed each other for their difference in ideals. The Circle led various attacks on the Empire, some more successful than others, and eventually in the year 4006 forming an allegiance with the residents of the Isles' Industrial District. Together they then led a final attack in 4011 against the Empire, ultimately resulting in the Void Event. After the Void Event, the True Chaos Insurgency was founded. With the death of Eleonora Ståhlberg, wife of Ludvig Ståhlberg, the True Chaos Insurgency became resentful of what became known as Wastrels, the T.C.I's umbrella term for outsiders. Those who had been their allies during the war against the Empire either joined the Insurgency or were left to survive on their own. With the creation of Tzath'uul and the later addition of Y'virat to the Fraternity of the High Ungods, Avgrundism was altered somewhat to fit them, though this was mostly scripture and stylization as opposed to ideals. Avgrundism's tide once again turned with the resurrection of Varnaka, also known as the Temptress, a former enemy of Vyazah, who had become significantly more powerful and influential. Avgrundists once more found an enemy to despise.Category:Concepts Category:Religions